The present invention relates to a water soluble film, and a process for increasing its solubility rate.
Caustic or potentially hazardous materials such as detergents, soaps, plant protection agents, dyes for the textile industry, concrete additives, and fertilizers are typically packaged in dispensers, such as high density polyethylene bottles, or other containers. After the chemical contents of the container have been used, the empty dispenser or container must be disposed of in an environmentally safe way. This can be technically difficult and expensive.
Another concern with the use of such caustic or otherwise potentially hazardous chemicals or other materials is the safety of the user. In installing, using, and disposing of dispensers or containers containing such materials, the safety of the user can be jeopardized if the dispensing or storage system is not properly handled.
Water soluble films are useful in many applications in addressing these problems. These applications include the packaging of detergents, fertilizers, and other products. Such films offer the advantage of containing a product inside a package made from the film until ready for use. When the product is needed, the package is immersed in water or some aqueous based medium to dissolve the contents of the package in the aqueous medium while additionally dissolving the packaging material itself. Such uses offer an environmentally attractive alternative to containers which do not dissolve, and must therefore be disposed of after use.
However, a problem encountered when using water soluble films is that in some applications for water soluble films, rapid dissolution of the film is required. This is important in those applications where the film must quickly dissolve in order to expose the soluble contents of the package within a relatively short time.
There is therefore a real need in the marketplace to provide a packaging film in a way which conveniently provides the water soluble functionality at the time that the contained product is to be used.
The inventors have found that this can be achieved by providing an irradiated water soluble film. Using electron beam irradiation, a water soluble film's dissolution time can be tailored to some extent to meet the application requirements.